Romantical Cats
by Krissy4
Summary: It's the conversations we remember that make up the story
1. Stars continue to shine

All was quiet, as it should be. Most cats had returned home as the sun settled and those who remained in the confines of the junkyard had already gone to sleep. The junkyard as at peace. Mice, birds and Tugger filled the dreams of the sleeping kittens; making their dreams sweet and alluring. Mates and near-mates were cozied up to one another on their makeshift beds, their purrs lulling one another to sleep. The stars twinkled and decorated the velvety night sky while the sickle moon provided enough light for the lone tom to keep the watch.

Munkustrap glanced about the area once more, absolutely nothing was disturbed. There was no breeze, there was no noise, and there was nothing amuck in his yard. The best thing for him to do would be to return to his den and to catch up on some sleep so he may be alert in the morning. His ear twitched as he decided to leave; he could hear a noise in the distance. A soft thumping sound, someone was coming his way. They were quick, light footsteps but his ears were trained to hear even a pin dropping in the night. They were quick indeed. The infiltrator would be here momentarily and gone again in the time it took him to identify him. There was not much to do; the safety of the tribe was at stake.

Munkustrap crouched down, waiting as the impeding footsteps grew closer and closer. He had to wait for the exact right moment. He had one shot. He jumped down form his perch on the car and onto a toy box, throwing himself at the figure that emerged from around the bend. He heard the wind being knocked out of the other as they went tumbling, fighting to keep himself on top and eventually pinning him to the ground. Or her. As it turned out. He looked down, seeing two terrified brown eyes staring up at him before they narrowed angrily.

"Everlastin' Cat! What is wrong with you," Rumpelteazer said angrily as she shoved him off roughly.

"What are you doing sneaking about so late at night, Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap asked; trying to not be accusing, but also not apologetic for the action he took. It could have been a threat. Then again, depending on the day, Rumpelteazer was a threat.

"What do you think," she disregarded as she stood up, dusting any dirt off of the torn leotard she wore. Munkustrap looked her over as he stood up; stockings, garters, leotard, pearls..

"What in Heaviside are you wearing?" She looked like she was trying to model herself after those lingerie models the humans looked at.

"Ya don't like it," she asked, pretending to be hurt as she walked back over to her bag. "I was so hopin' you would."

"I... I still don't know what it is..."

"I made it," she said proudly, riffling through her stolen goods, fishing out bits of a broken mug. His fault, he assumed. "Well, Jenny helped. I thought it'd make me sleeker."

Munkustrap watches as she tied her bag back up, shouldering it. "Sleeker?"

"Yeah, sleeker. You know... slinky," she teased as she waltz up to him; stopping incredibly close to him. Munkustrap swallowed; her eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlight.

"Where is Mungojerrie tonight, Rumpelteazer?"

"Asleep in his den," she told him, taking a step back to give Munkustrap some breathing room; which he was glad to obtain.

"You went thieving without him?" Well that was odd. Peculiar behavior for the both. "I thought that the two of you never went on a run alone."

"The heist ended long ago. He went to his bed after."

"Then why are you out so late," he asked again. Getting a straight answer from her was like trying to open a can of tuna. Impossible.

"What are you, me mum," she scoffed, pushing her fur out of her face. "I stayed out. Star gazin'."

"You... You were watching the stars," Munkustrap repeated. She could not be serious. The Rumpelteazer was a star lover? "Well I never would have... You don't see the type who'd... Star gazing seems more the thing for.. Romantical Cats," he placed gently. Well, as gently as he could with all the stalling.

"And... I'm not a Romantical Cat like you," she teased once again. "Then how do you see me, Munkustrap?"

"As a Parasitical Cat," he thought out loud. Oh that was not good. He was not supposed to judge the other cats; he was to have decorum. He was to act in a certain way.

Rumpelteazer giggled, shaking her head. "I never would have thought that you had it in ya. Sayin' what'cha wanna say..." She gave him an approving nod; adjusting her hold on her loot bag. "Well, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna claim the car as my den tonight. Providing that I don't get tackled once again."

"Of course, of course," he nodded as she walked by him slowly. "And I'm sorry for attacking you. You should announce your presence next time."

"Don't worry, Tiger Stripes, you'll know it's me."

A/N: Hey there fellow fanatics. 'That Horrible Cat' will be continued. Writer's Block and all. This is how I'm trying to break that hump. This one may also go on, we shall see what the jury thinks.

I just wanted to try out a little flirtation… We'll see how this goes.


	2. The stars shine brightest in your eyes

He should call it a night; everything was quiet as usual. It was very rare for something to happen; then again, the night he stops patrolling and keeping watch is the night that something does occur. A flood, a Pollicle attack, maybe even Macavity - banish the thought! Munkustrap shook his head, looking back up at the night sky. It was so peaceful. A deep, dark blue with wispy clouds moving across the sky as the lazy breeze blew them. And that was just the sky; the stars were even more beautiful then-

Munkustrap's ears perked; his body springing up. He knew he heard a noise. They were slow, soft footsteps. It could be her again. Then again it could be Tugger returning from a rendez-vous with Bombalurina. No, his footsteps were so much heavier than these. Munkustrap quietly crept to the edge of the car; it was an open area, there may be a chase. But... they stopped?

"Attention Munka'strap," Rumpelteazer called out from the other side of the pile of junk. "This is Rumpelteazer. Not a big scary monster. Ya can call off ya army, I come in peace."

"Yes, yes, very amusing, Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap nodded, sitting back down. "I am aware that it is you, I promise you that I will not strike."

"Well good," she said as she came into view, walking over to join him on the hood of the car. "Because if ya did, I just might hafta rough ya up. I got some pretty powerful friends, ya know."

"Yes, Mungojerrie seems devilishly frightening," Munkustrap said with a shake of his head. The foolish little queen. "Where is he tonight? Went home after exhausting himself wrecking havoc upon London whilst you remained behind to gaze upon the stars?"

"Holy cheese, you're poetic," she said, lying down beside him, stretching herself out. He could hear some of the bones gently cracking as she contorted herself. "Is bein' poetic a condition t' be a Romantical Cat? Do you even think like that?"

"It is not a condition and I do not think like that; don't be so preposterous."

"Huh, right," she scoffed with a laugh. Munkustrap watched as she turned her head towards the sky; the delicate stars reflecting in her brown orbs. Oh blast! He did think poetically! How could she be right? "And I'll have ya know that I wasn't out stealin' tonight."

"You weren't?"

"Now why is it that whenever ya find either of us innocently walking around at night that ya think that we're up to no good, huh? We don't give ya the third degree when we find ya out. Maybe I should start doin' just that. How do I know that ya aren't up'ta somethin'?"

"Well you two have managed to obtain quite the reputation for your no-good deeds."

"Yeah, and them deeds usually come with a bag stuffed full of stuff, doesn't it? So... ya mind tellin' me where my sack is," she asked. Her eyes were narrowed in an attempt to be angry but a smirk continuously tugged at her lips. "Maybe ya thought that I just tuck'd it under my pearls or maybe I got me some powers and made it invisible so no one will steal 'em?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Munkustrap apologized gently. "Next time I'll check your paws for your loot bag before I begin to accuse your... good name."

Rumpelteazer scoffed, shaking her head as she went back to star gazing. "Yeah right, my name is twenty four karat gold... You're pretty daft if ya believe that, I tell ya."

She could be quite impossible. Changing like the weather or Tugger's point of focus, but at least she kept the changes mild. They were graceful changes, for the most part.

"So, Tiger Stripes," she started up, having had her fill of silence. "What do you Romantical Cats think of when you look at the stars?"

"I quite often think of how the stars remind me of... " Munkustrap faltered. "Well, they make me think of... "

"Demeter," she offered.

"Yes," he admitted embarrassedly. "I know it's silly but she's simply so bright in spirit and, she simply sparkles; the is no other way that it can be put. She shines; her beauty shines." Rumpelteazer quietly nodded her head, releasing a quiet, wistful sigh. "What is it that you think of? Do you dream that they're diamonds for you to steal?"

"No. I imagine that somewhere out there, there is someone else looking up at the stars, too. Wanting to build a tower up to the stars to see them up close; but they're afraid that once they get there they'll find out that they are so ordinary. That the one most magical thing in the world is so plain and disappointing that everything else in the world seems so ... pointless. But the stars could also be the most amazing sight he ever saw and they would somehow fill the world with beauty once he sees them. So, every night he struggles - to build the tower or not - whether its better to admire from afar or to take the risk."

Munkustrap watched her in wonder. That was so unexpected; so... out of character for her. Wild, reckless Rumpelteazer contemplated life and beauty while looking at stars. "I do have to admit that you did not seem the type," Munkustrap admitted softly. "You just may have the making to be a Romantical Cat."

Rumpelteazer looked over at him; trying hard to contain her laughter. She began to snicker, soon exploding into bright, loud laughs. "Oh Everlastin' Cat! I can't believe ya believed that! Holy smokes! How did someone as gullible as ya get that be the Tribe Protector? Next thing ya know - Pollicles will be wandering in because they told ya they were Jellicles. Ha!"

"That is enough, Rumpelteazer."

"Oh! That's so good! Romantical cats - get real!"

She was absolutely, positively impossible at times. "So I noticed that you're not wearing your.... thing... tonight."

"Of course not! That's for professional use, not for fun. I only wear it when I'm on the job," Rumpelteazer explained with a scoff. "Why? Ya miss it?" Munkustrap stopped before he even begun to answer; narrowing his eyes at her, earning a smirk in return. She could tell that she hit a nerve and she seemed to be enjoying it. "Alright, alright.... I'll stop. Now, ya mind goin' back to your squeeze? Some of us would like to sleep... Unless ya plan on joining me, Tiger Stripes," she added with a cheeky grin, leaning into him.

"Goodnight, Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap bided, pushing her back to her original position. "Sleep tight."


	3. Stars burn for many years after they die

Where was she? She was late. Quite late as a mater of fact. She always showed up after he circled the junkyard twice after the sun had set. And he has just finished it - and she was not there!

Munkustrap's ears flicked back against his head as he laid his head on his paws. He did hope that she showed up tonight. He needed a friend tonight. Sure, he could speak to Alonzo or The Rum Tum Tugger or Admetus or anyone of the other toms in the Tribe concerning his problem, but they would not offer any sound advice - if any advice at all. She understood him in her own surprising way; not that anyone else in the junkyard would understand. They were all fast asleep when they would meet up for a late night chat. Sometimes she brought a snack for them to share. They would take turns listening to one another, share anecdotes and jokes and help one another. He could use the help tonight; he could use the joke too.

Munkustrap raised his head, seeing Rumpelteazer coming around the usual corner. Her bag was clutched to her chest and she seemed tired an out of breath. "Where were you," he asked, as she pushed her bag up onto the trunk of the car.

"Ran into some unexpected difficulties," she explained as he offered her his paw to help her up. "Thank ya..."

"What kind of difficulties, he asked warily. He never did like her and Mungojerrie running off in the middle of the night - or the middle of the day. First, it was the lack of morals to break into an establishment and steal their belongings; but now he was more worried for their safety: cat catchers, humans, Pekes, Pollicles, cars, Macavity. Any number of harm could fall upon them.

"Well," she started, taking a breath before grabbing the bag to undo the loose knot. "Everything was goin' right. We swiped some real good stuff, some doodads and shiny stuff. And some meat - which this pack of Pekes smelled..."

"Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap groaned. "I do wish that you would stop being so careless and start being a bit more cautious with yourself."

"We were being careful," she said, pulling out a few pieces of Argentine Joint. He had become very familiar with it over the past weeks. A bit salty for his taste, but she truly enjoyed it. "But can ya blame them for wantin' a piece of this heavenly dish?"

"No I suppose not," he said, giving her a halfhearted smile as she cheerfully passed him a piece.

"Oh come on," Rumpel said, catching sight of his face. "None of us got hurt; we lost the Pekes far from the yard - so the yard is safe. I promise that we'll be tons more careful next time. Cheer up."

"I apologize... My mood is not a reflection upon your actions."

"Then.... what upon," she asked, taking a bite of her strip of meat.

"Upon... upon something that Demeter has told me."

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"There is no paradise," Munkustrap said solemnly. "She believes that our time together... has reached its end..."

"What," Rumpelteazer asked, looking at him in shock. "What does she mean at its end. Ya and her are great together. You're like peas in a pod! Potatoes and greens! What...? Why would she say that?"

Munkustrap took a breath, slowly tearing a piece off the slice of joint. "She seems to think that we have already peaked and we are starting to decline. She wishes to break it off before we begin to fight too much or to hurt one another."

"But... but wouldn't this hurt...?"

"It does," he nodded, chewing sadly on the meat. It was moist, a gentle flavour; but it tasted like sawdust at the same time.

"Well then ya gotta find her and tell her that-"

"Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap interrupted. "She was unhappy in the relationship. I do not want that for her."

Rumpelteazer sighed, looking away from Munkustrap. "Well... I'm... I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out..."

"As am I..."

"So... Did ya hear the one about the train who came into London Station yet?"

"No, I haven't," he told her, giving her a small smile. He had, in fact, heard it many times before. And every time he heard it, it was from her; but he wouldn't mind hearing it again.


	4. A star shone at the hour of our meetings

A/N: Many apologies for the lack of updates in my fanfictions, there is very little time between Art history, contemporary drama, work and Harlow Fundraising. I'll try to be a bit more reliable…

* * *

"Is it the ground?"

"Nope."

"Could it be the cardboard box?"

"Nope!"

"Ah, I think I may have it this time. It is the pantry?"

"Y'already guessed that," Rumpelteazer drawled with a cheeky grin. Munkustrap fumed, his ears pinned back against his head. His eyes were narrowed as they searched the yard in frustration. It was something 'brown'. It was something brown that could be viewed from where Rumpelteazer lay; he was right beside him so why was it that he could not see it from where he sat? It was not the ground, a box, the pantry, nor was it her looting bag.

"Rumpelteazer, I am certain that there is nothing about her that you may spot that is brown that I have not mentioned," Munkustrap stated firmly. "I am certain of the fact."

"And ya is right about that," she chimed, fixing one of her stockings with a snap. "So ya givin' up?"

"Yes, I suppose I must," Munkustrap grumbled half-heartedly. He was a stickler for pushing through and never giving up; at least kittens were not around to see his defeat. And to Rumpelteazer of all beings.

"Row Beast."

"Row... _Roast Beef_," he asked, stressing her mispronunciation. "Roast beef? Rumpelteazer, there is no roast beef around here."

"There was when we started," Rumpelteazer sang out. "I ate 'er as slowly as I could but... well ya was a lost cause."

"Rumpelteazer, you cannot use-"

"Nah, we never said-"

"Certain things much apply-"

"Ya just gotta spot it-"

"To use something that may disappear-"

"An' I spotted that-"

"As such this case was-"

"Ya're just being a sore looser," Rumpelteazer barked, her eyes narrowed. Munkustrap blinked, his mouth hanging open. What did she just say? "I played by the rules and ya lost and now ya just sore about that. I won. Ya can't always win, life ain't like that."

Munkustrap's tail swished as a smug grin crawled across Rumpelteazer's face. She thought she was so tough. She thought that she was so clever. Hmmp. "I did not see you earlier today, Rumpelteazer," he remarked, deciding to put the game's outcome aside for now.

"Yea'? And?"

"You missed all of the excitement, Rumpelteazer. It was a very big day in the Junkyard, for none other than Bustopher Jones came to visit," he explained, gushing slightly. It was quite the honor to have such a prestigious cat drop in.

"Yea', I saw 'im," she dismissed, picking at her garters.

"Then why did you not come down to join in the festivities? Jennyanydots was baking mouse cakes, Bustopher Jones was entertaining us with stories and tales concerning his travels as he was gourmandizing, the kittens even put on a small show. You would have had such a great time, I am certain of that."

"Yea', it's real fun to have to line up with ev'ryone else and have some big old honor of havin' him decide that I am dirty, immoral, loose, worthless, scum of the earth."

"What?" What? That could not be right at all. Why would-? Bustopher Jones wouldn't- "Rumpelteazer, you are none of those things," Munkustrap stated firmly. "You are funny, considerate, kindhearted, sweet; you are none of the things you have described yourself as."

"Even you once described me as a 'parasitical cat'," she reminded quietly, idly trying to smooth out her fur. "And ya're way less judgmental then he is... All the best cats in the tribe line up for 'im. And even some o' them get passed over. What chance do ya think I got for being approved? I'mma thief, a real good one, one o' the best - but I'm still a thief. I run around London at night, I can't keep my fur groomed no matter how hard I try; I flirt with nearly all the toms... I don't need him or ya ta tell me I'm worthless."

Munkustrap padded over to her, rubbing his cheek against her affectionately before nuzzling the side of her face. "I'm sorry if my comment has ever caused your pain," he apologized softly. " You are far from being worthless, Rumpelteazer. You bring such joy into everyone's heart. That was never intended in my comment, and if my foolishness has ever hurt such a dear friend as you are to me..." Munkustrap trailed, pulling away to look to her. There was a soft glow from the moonlight and from nearby streetlights, casting soft shadows across their features. Her brown eyes seemed to sink into the darkness but still shimmer in the given light. How could he have ever hurt such a dear friend?

Rumpelteazer butted her head against his, a small smile tugging at her lips. "No worries, I'm way tougher than that."

"And you do not flirt with all the toms," he added with a lighthearted smile. "You hardly pay any attention to me."

"That's a bloody lie," she said, pulling away from him. "I put on me best garters and I slink up to you callin' you 'Tiger Stripes' and ya get so flustered that ya can hardly speak."

"If you're speaking of the other month, I was not flustered by your approach, I was shocked that you would wear such a thing. You are a cat you're not-" Munkustrap stopped in the midst of his tirade. Rumpelteazer had leaned in close, her body angled in such a manner that all of her best assets would be displayed, heightened, even. He would not have described Rumpelteazer as curvaceous, at this angel however...

"I'm not what," she breathed, her eyes locked with his. Munkustrap felt her trace the outline of his striped pattern on his chest, slowly following the lines downward. He swallowed, feeling heat rising up within his body and rush to his face, flushed with embarrassment and... Flattery. What was he to tell her? She wasn't.... she wasn't good at this? Such a lie. She would never believe it.

"..."

Now he has been silent for far too long. How did he expect to recover from this? No amount of words could possible compensate for this current lull in speech.

"Well," Rumpelteazer beamed brightly as she jumped up to her feet. "I best be gettin' to bed, got a busy day of non-goodery ahead of me in the morning," she explained as she picked up her loot bag. She leaned in close to Munkustrap, daring to go close enough that their whiskers touched and twitched against each other. "G'night, Tiger Stripes," she whispered, bounding off the car with a giggle as Munkustrap caught himself leaning in.

Munkustrap sat there for a moment, watching the area that she disappeared into as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts. ".... Good night."


	5. Even a small star shines in the darkness

A/N: Quickest little update ever! Not as fluffy as others, but it is here. What better way to celebrate 'Singles Awareness Day' then with your favorite non-couple?

* * *

Rumpelteazer sighed, resting her head on her paws. She should just go find somewhere to go to sleep. Maybe head back to her humans for the night and have a long, quiet walk to clear her head. Where was he? This was the third night... They always hung out together. For the last couple of months they always met right here, on the hood of the car. It didn't matter if she was thieving or not, or if he was patrolling or not, they always met up. Just for a little bit. She didn't even go out that night; she just waited. They didn't talk much in the day - he was always busy tending to the yard, visiting Deuteronomy, Demeter - back when she was a factor. She'd usually be running around, playing, or causing havoc at her house. It seemed like he was avoiding her now, though.

Rumpelteazer slowly rose up, seeing Munkustrap slowly walking towards her. He seemed somber and distant, very unlike his usual self. "I didn't think ya were gonna come," Rumpelteazer said half-heartedly as he climbed up.

"I wasn't," he said, sitting near the edge. He squared off his shoulders, sitting at full height. He was here for business, not for fun and games. "I've been thinking over what you did-"

"What did I do?"

"And the lack of morals," Munkustrap continued, disgust filling his voice. "The sheer unsavoriness of your actions is downright repulsive. To gallivant by day with him and then to sneak out here at night? I must say that I was once in the wrong myself, but I have come to understand the actions where you have not. This can not go on any longer," he said sternly. Munkustrap felt a lump form in his throat. Her eyes were full of tears and confusion. He was hurting her... but she was hurting far more people. "For you to do this to Mungojerrie-"

"Do what?"

"You are self-acclaimed as 'The Notorious Duo'-"

"Duo means two-"

"-You are a pair-"

"-Pair means two-"

"-You are a _couple_ of-"

"-Couple means two!"

"And for you to two time him," Munkustrap ranted. "For you to betray his trust, trust that he has freely given to you out of love-"

_Smack!_

Munkustrap was cut short. Rumpelteazer had marched over, giving him a hard slap across the face. He slowly turned his face back to look at her; anger, pain and fury lined her face dangerously.

"Jerrie and I aren't together," she hissed warningly. "We never were, never have been. We don't like each other like that, we're just best friends. And if ya knew anythin' - _anything_ - instead of simply assuming, ya would know that. Now, I'm going."

Munkustrap raised a paw to his cheek, flinching away from the stinging pain. "G...going? Going where?"

"Where do ya think?"

"You told me not to assume," he said simply. Rumpelteazer stopped and looked at him sadly, picking up a parcel wrapped in discarded bits of newspapers.

"Here," she said, holding it out to him. "I got this for ya... 'bout two days ago... It's still good..."

Munkustrap paused, looking from her to the parcel before slowly taking it. "Tha....Thank you," he said with great difficulty. Why on earth would she want her to have it?

"Open it," she pleaded. "It's not hard to... I.. I wrapp'd it m'self..." she mumbled, pushing back dome of her headfur.

"You wrapped it," he repeated, looking back at the present. It certainly was crudely done, but for her to put in the time and effort to wrap it just for him... Munkustrap felt his stomach plunge with guilt. "Rumpelteazer..."

"Open it."

Munkustrap peeled off the layers of newspaper, dropping them off the side of the car. He stopped, looking at what was left in his paws. "A rock?"

"It's shaped like a heart," she protested, walking over to turn the rock the right way. Indeed it was. There nestled in their paws as a heart shaped rock. "I found it in the park and since ya're a Romantical Cat and all, I thought that ya'd like it. Especially since it's found in nature so it wasn't stealin'... Ya have morals and all...." The two cats looked up, meeting each other's eyes. Sorrow and silent apologies running through them. "What did I do wrong," she asked quietly. What made him hate her?

"I ... I was wrong," Munkustrap admitted. "I did not know how to accept your forward actions the other day and... and I allowed my mind to find the wrong incentive behind those. I am truly sorry for everything I said."

"Jerrie and I ain't," she started.

Munkustrap nodded his head understandably. "I know... "

"I should get going," she said, pulling her paws away. "Night, Munkustrap," she bid before jumping off the car.

"No... no Tiger Stripes tonight?"

Rumpelteazer breathed in deeply, looking up at the stars. "Nah, not tonight..."


	6. No star is ever lost we once have seen

Author's Note: Terribly sorry about the horrible gap between updates. Between class, exams, moving and work, I had been feeling horribly uninspired as of late. But that is no excuse – though I'm going to use it anyways! Much Love.

* * *

He wished he could say that everything was alright afterwards. He wished that he could boast that they fell back into their comfortable companion-relationship: meeting up at night after patrol, sharing a snack and swapping stores. He could not verily admit all of that, however. He and Rumpelteazer would occasionally continue to meet at night, and she would bring the occasion treat. The playing field was changed, though; he had changed it. He had said things that he should not have and hurt feelings and sentiments that had been hidden away. Those emotions were in the foreground now, on both parts. His anger and her hurt had been fueled from the same part of their beings: their hearts. Slowly and secretly, the pair had grown fond of one another: excitedly anticipating the sunset, knowing that it brought them closer to their meeting time. Awaiting the conversations and the silences, awaiting any moment shared together in private.

The meetings now felt forbidden, however. Gathering under their blankets of stars where no one shall see, made them feel guilty and ashamed. Slowly, they began to meet up in the light of day for brief periods; fearing what the tribe would say. None knew before of their meetings. He was still not completely sure if Rumpelteazer even told Mungojerrie about how often they would meet. He would admit to keeping their friendship a secret, but that was now in the past.

"Demeter still ain't talkin' to me, Tiger," Rumpelteazer said quietly. She was not hurt by the fact; they had never been that close to begin with but the silent treatment was wearing thin on her. "I don't know what she expects me to do."

"There's nothing you can do," he replied patiently.

"If she didn't want other to be seein' you she shouldn't have left," she said bitterly, shifting her position to look over the edge of the car's roof. The yard was empty and silent, yet he was sure that not al have fallen asleep. No doubt the gossips were pressing their ears to the door in a vain attempt to overhear their conversations. Both cats had been preoccupied for the most part of the day and resigned to meet at night as they often did before. He had missed their uninterrupted talks. In the day he had duties to fulfill, squabbles to settle, meetings to hold, much of the same issues that would keep him from Demeter in the day. Rumpelteazer would just smile and say 'I'm more of a night cat, anyways' when he would have to run off. He could feel the strain on their relationship though; he still had not been able to get so much of a kiss out of her. Despite her coy nature and forward personality, she was cautious around him.

"'Straps..." the lack of nickname weighed on the seriousness of her next question. "If she wanted you back... would you go?"

Munkustrap settled down besides her, giving her a soft smile, which she avoided. "Why would you think that?"

"Everyone seems t' think that she was better for ya. Jenny says that she was more proper and she is. And she is all moral like you and she's got her head on right and... And everyone thinks that she's just right for you, like you're peas in a pod. Jenny, Jelly, Bomba, Bustopher, Gus-"

"Everybody but me," he said gently. Her heart warmed, seeing a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she nodded her head. "I really wish that you wouldn't be so sad."

"Sad," she asked. "Not upset? Not... morose? Am I dummin' ya down?"

"Not at all," he chuckled. "I'm simply become Parasitical."

"The nerve of you, callin' me Parasitical. Again!" she mocked anger, butting him with her head.

"Knock it off."

"Not until I knock you off," she said, trying to push even harder. Munkustrap smiled, strengthening his stance; she was not terribly strong but she was persistent, she would have to tire of her attempt eventually.

"You should really join in with the tribe more."

"I ain't going down there where they can be judging me."

"They don't judge."

"Yea', they do. Everyone does. It's what we do."

"Even you?"

"Yea, and you do, too," she grunted, futilely trying to put more force behind her push. "Everyone does, which is why I've been thinkin' of goin'."

"What," Munkustrap asked, pushing her back into a sitting position. She as thinking of leaving? Leaving what: the Jellicles, London, the continent?

"Yea', just for a bit or somethin'," she nodded slowly. "Just go see some other stuff, you know?"

"But..." How could she just leave? This made so sense. Why didn't she mention anything before to him? Was he just too busy to see the signs? Was she always trying to hint to him that she was unhappy? Was she even unhappy to begin with? She seemed a bit off lately but that didn't have to mean that she needed to leave. "But what about us?"

"Us," she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Well, you now I'm gonna miss our talks..."

"Of course." How could she not? He missed it when a day went by without one. He missed her when an hour went by without her smile. Did she feel the same? They never truly spoke of their relationship, they spoke of the emotions and feelings towards one another but... they never agreed to anything more than what they already had. He just... assumed. He wrongly assumed, again. "I dearly hope that you will not leave," he confided sincerely. "I shall be lonely without your joyous company."

"Geeze, I'm just thinking of it... Never said I Was gonna go..." she shrugged.

"I do hope that it shall remain merely thought, or I may have to grow... morose."

Rumpelteazer giggled, shaking her head. It was light, bright, airy music to him. It was truly hard to believe that he once dreaded the sound of her giggle; it was typically a sign that she was deep into mischief. He did not want to go on without that lively sound, without her presence in his life.

"Rumpelteazer, please do stay. Be my mate," he requested, his tone landing heavily on Rumpelteazer. Her giggling ceased and she turned to him; her eyes were wide and confused, fully understanding that he was not in the mood to joke around.

"Straps, we ain't even datin' or courtin'-" whatever it was that he liked to call it.

"Then let me court you."

"But I ain't right for you."

"I told you before that I don't care what they think!"

"This ain't what they think. It's what I think," she said regretfully. "I ... I like ya. I really do but... Don't be kidding yerself; it's not just Demeter, or the tribe, it's us. We ain't a good match, you're about order and rules and I'm about... living without bars. This ain't one of those... movies the humans watch where opposites overcomes all."

"How do you know," he asked softly. "How could you know until you tried?" She met his eyes, looking at him sadly. Her eyes were full of sorrow, regret and pity but deeper down he saw it, the small glimpse of hope: hope that he was right. "Try... Try with me..." he pleaded. "If things do not go as I hope, we will end it before it gets bad but... For now... Please..."

Rumpelteazer pursed her lips, slowly nodding her head. "I'm real good at tryin' stuff..."


End file.
